The Cat Returns Again?
by Demoncat123222
Summary: After Haru's crazy adventure she hasn't seen her friends in 2 months, day dreaming about the cat she loved, but what happens when the one she loves changes, will she still love him? HaruXBaron. OLD STORY


The (Cat) Returns

Haru woken up from her alarm clock jumped out of bed and rushed downstairs. when she got down stairs she smelt the sweet scent of eggs, toast, and bacon,  
she didn't understand why her mom cooked so much good food today, she said to her mom "well you seem cheerful today" Haru's mom turned her head slowly "well i'm hungry, aren't you going to eat anything?" Haru's tummy growled, she frowned and mummbled "sure...". Haru sat at the table and ate some of the food,  
she didn't want to eat too much beacuse ever since the time she met all her 'animal' friends she respected herself more, when she got done eatting she put the plate in the dishwasher and quickly ran out the door saying "thank you" to her mom, she wasn't going to be late to school she just wanted to get there early.

Haru after running 1/3rd of a mile finally got to school, she stood there panting from all the running but then started to walk into the school, she got her books out of her locker and got to her first class, the classroom was empty, the only people in the class was the teacher and Haru, the teacher stoped reading his book and stared at Haru with a smile on his face, "well you're early here than yesterday" he said, for the past two months she had been very early to school,she became a better student, and classmate, everyone's idol, but she still missed her friends, they made her change, 'I haven't seen them since when they saved me..' she thought in her mind,  
for some reason today she kept thinking about them,but sometimes she belived that all of it was just a dream, but she trusted herself too much to forget them,  
'but if I could just see them, or even Him again' she said, thinking of the cat in a white suit and a cane that saved her too, he was her first true love, all her other loves were more like crushes, but she really hated to think about Him, she was always sad that they could never be, he was a little cat, and she was human.

When class started Haru looked out the window, she was day dreaming about her friends and that fateful day when she was kidnaped to the kingdom of cats,  
she hated that day but at the same time she loved that day very much, without being kidnapped and taken to the cat kingdom she wouldn't have met her friends.  
her life was going so great, she wanted to thank Him again, one last time, one last time was all she needed. when class was over Haru put her books and papers in her locker and carried her backpack, she went outside and started to walk home, she didn't feel like running home today, she was thinking too much to run. she was suddenly walking through a alley, "i'm lost..." she mummbled, she had never seen this alley before, she heard some voices, that she had never heard before,  
they sounded like boys her age, but hse heard a glass bottle break, a chill went up her spine when she saw them come around the corner.

The boys had angry looks on their faces, she belowed at her "go home girly" and started to laugh but they still had angry looks on their faces, one of the boys picked up the broken glass and started to walk towards her, but before they could hit her a little cane blocked the glass bottle, Haru closed her eyes, she didn't see who was holding the little cane, she heard the boys scream and run away, when she slowly opened her eyes she saw a little cat in a suit "are you okay miss haru"  
he asked, Haru replied back "sure i'm fine, thank you for saving me." when she finally realized who it was she quickly hugged him and said "Baron!, I missed you"  
she was crying a bit since she was so happy, he patted her head "I missed you too" he said.

--

After the tea Haru had to leave, it was already 12:00 pm and she had to go home, Baron didn't show that he was sad but right after she left he couldn't do his paperwork beacuse he was thinking about her, the ink spilled all over the paper work and on his gloves "oh great those were my favorite gloves too..." Baron mummbled, he hated how he couldn't do his papaerwork, he looked outside the window and thought of Haru "I love her, but cats can't love humans." he said stenly to himself he wished that muta was there to keep himself busy but muta was out doing something. Baron walked outside his house and started to walk, toto wasn't out here either,  
he was getting berries for a pie they were going to make soon, Baron sat on the bench in front of his house, he sighed and said "I wish I could love miss Haru, but i'm only a little cat, humans only love cats as pets.." he sighed as he saw the sun come up "guess i'm going to have to go back inside." but when he went inside and stood by his spot he didn't turn into a statue 'whats going on...' he thought, he saw that his hand were changing, he felt that his tail was gone, his little cat mouth and nose turned into a human shape, he started to get bigger, he bumped his head on his own celing "ow.." he said, rubbing his head with his paws, but they weren't paws anymore.  
when he looked into the mirror he saw a young boy about Haru's age, he had wonderfuly odd green eyes and somewhat short but still reached his ears red-brown hair, his eyes widend in surprise "w-why am I human?" he said to himself.

he walked outside, and walked out of the little town where he lived, he started to walk through the streets, trying to get used to being human, many people stared at him,  
a couple girls blushed beacuse he looked very handsome, he was upset though beacuse he had to get a new cane. While he was walking through the school he saw that he reached Haru's school, he heard the bell ring, he saw many kids rushing down the halls, then rushing out of the school, he waited by the school gate, waiting for Her, but when he saw her, he quickly thought 'how will she know that i'm me?' he watched as she passed through the gate, he felt odd but he followed her, but when the friend was gone,  
she was in a alley, he came out and hugged her "Haru, I turned human!" he said, he was very cheerful.

--

Haru couldn't believe it, he did look like Baron, he didn't act like him very much, but she expected that Baron would be sad if he turned into a human,  
she was smiling and asked "how did you turn human?" she tried to stay calm but she was happy for him, he thought for a second and said "i'm not quite sure,  
I wished that I could be human like you too, and I turned human" Haru was so happy she always wanted to tell him something and now she could, she quickly hugged him hard and said "Baron I love you!" baron shocked by what she said, blush slightly, he had never been told that, and Haru even kissed him on the cheek.

AFTERWARDS-

After 2 more years of highschool, and 3 years of collage Haru visited Baron and her friends almost everyday, she ended up marrying Baron after collage.

(( god I love happy endings.., well anyways, feel free to review, this is my first story so I would love to hear tips, I would have written more chapters but I like short cute little stories, I wanted to make it more of a BaronxHaru story, sorry to those toto and muta fans " ) )


End file.
